ONE
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: COMPLETED
1. Heart

**Disclaimer :**

**FF ini milik saya.**

**Cast dalam FF ini saya ambil dari :**

**Changmin dari karakter Changmin Dating on earth**

**Sungmin, Donghae, Hangeng dan Hyukjae dari karakter dari Sungmin, Donghae, Hangeng dan Hyukjae attack on the pin up boy**

**Lee Hyukjae *Suami saya* #Titik gak pakai koma#**

**Note :**

**Saya sedang bingung, pas muncul ide bikin sekuel mala hide geje ini yang muncul. Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Dan maaf jika saya suka menyiksa main chara saya. Kekekeke #Demon Laugh#**

**Warning :**

**Membingungkan, typo, ada kekerasan, alur membingungkan, cerita membosankan, waspadai jika menimbulkan kegejean tingkat tinggi, Silent chara.**

**Genre :**

**Friendship, Romance, Hurt/comfort, little angst.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE**

**(**_**sekuel of YOU**_**)**

**~0:. HEART .:0~**

**.**

**.**

**Hyukkie akira**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Lets start**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi senyap meramaikan kegelapan malam. Bulan tampak bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan awan. Bintangpun enggan bersinar. Seorang pemuda manis berwajah aegyo melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa, ia berusaha secepat mungkin menjangkau kenop pintu yang terletak di hadapannya.

Suasana kegelapan segera menyergap pandangan matanya. Ruangan itu tak ubahnya seperti pemakaman yang sunyi senyap, seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Tak satupun lampu yang tergantung di ruangan itu yang menyala, sekedar memberikan sedikit penerangan.

Wajahnya menampakkan kepanikan. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya ruang tamu di tempat itu, tak lupa dinyalakannya lampu untuk menerangi jalannya menuju sebuah kamar di ujung tempat tersebut.

Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, sama dengan kondisi ruangan lain di rumah sederhana itu, hanya ada penerangan dari temaram lilin yang sengaja menghias indah di atas meja. Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti saat ia mendapati sosok rapuh yang kini sedang memeluk erat kedua lututnya, menempelkannya pada dadanya yang bergetar.

Pemuda itu sadar, sosok yang sedang meringkuk di dalam sana pastilah kini tengah menangis dalam diam, ini sudah hal yang biasa ia lihat. Semakin lama sosok itu semakin rapuh dan seolah sedikit demi sedikit api kehidupan itu akan padam, sekeras apapun ia mencoba bangkit namun luka itu jauh lebih menyakitkan, tak menyisakan sedikitpun kekuatan untuk berdiri kokoh kembali.

"Hyukkie…" Lirih pemuda yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin. Sahabat sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui seberapa berat hidup yang dilalui pemuda itu. "Sudah satu tahun lebih semua berlalu, bahkan kita telah meninggalkan tempat itu sejak dua bulan lalu… Namun tak dapat merubah kesedihanmu. Kenapa harus kau, Hyukkie?" Ia masih bersandar dibalik dinding dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Yah, ia dan pemuda rapuh bernama Hyukjae itu memilih meninggalkan tempat mereka yang lama untuk mengubur masa lalu yang menyakitkan, mencoba bangkit menjadi sosok baru yang jauh lebih baik. Namun hal itu berakhir sebagai angan-angan semu. Karena kenyataannya kepindahan mereka ke tempat ini tak merubah sedikitpun sosok Hyukjae yang hancur.

Sungmin sudah terbiasa mendapati Hyukjae yang menangis dalam kesunyiannya, menangis hingga ia lelah dan terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Ia selalu menyembunyikan hal ini pada siapapun, menutupi kehancurannya dengan berpura-pura tegar keesokan paginya. Namun Sungmin selalu mengetahuinya, meski ia diam saja dan mencoba memberi dukungan tanpa mengungkit kesakitan yang di derita orang terkasihnya itu.

"Andai dulu kau tak mengenalnya, mungkin kau tak perlu menderita Hyukkie." Ia kembali bergumam dalam sunyi. "Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu. Tapi aku memang hyung yang tak berguna." Sesalnya, meski ia sadar tak ada satupun suara yang akan membalas kata-katanya.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit lebih ia terdiam di tempatnya. Perlahan Sungmin melihat keadaan dongsaengnya yang kini tertidur dengan posisi memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bergulung di atas lantai dingin di samping single bed yang menjulang.

Perlahan langkah kaki Sungmin membawanya mendekati sosok Hyukjae yang tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang menganak sungai dipipi pucatnya. Dibelainya pelan rambut coklat kemerahannya yang kini sudah mulai panjang. Ia membawa tubuh itu ke atas tempat tidur, dan diselimutinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tak lupa sebuah ciuman hangat didahi Hyukjae sebagai hadiah pengantar tidur.

Sungmin perlahan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan langkah berat ia beranjak mematikan lilin yang meneragi ruangan itu, dan tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu Sungmin menggumamkan sebuah harapan dan do'a yang tak bernah absen ia ucapkan setiap hari. "Semoga esok jauh lebih baik, semoga kau kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu lagi Hyukkie."

Pintu ruanganpun tetutup, meninggalkan sang pemilik yang kini sedang terlelap dalam belaian mimpi. Mimpi yang hanya berisi kekosongan dan kegelapan. Tak ada sedikitpun keindahan dalam hidupnya kini, walau itu hanya dalam mimpi.

.

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berjalan menikmati udara pagi yang hangat, sesekali ia bersiul riang menikmati perjalanannya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari tempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah mungil dengan cat peach indah berdiri dengan kokoh di depan matanya. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya saat didapatinya dua orang yang ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sungminnie Hyung! Hyukkie-ya!" Teriaknya dari jauh sambil berlari kecil. Membuat dua pemilik nama yang tadi disebutnya seketika menoleh. Pemuda bernama Sungmin menoleh dengan tatapan kesal, sedangkan Hyukjae memberikan sebuah senyum tanpa makna itu lagi.

"Changminnie babbo! Sudah berulang kali kubilang panggil Hyukkie dengan sebutan Hyung!" Murka Sungmin melihat kelakuan anak yang ada di depannya kini.

"Andwe! Aku tidak mau… Hyukkie saja membolehkan aku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung!" Bela pemuda jangkung bernama Changmin itu. Sementara obyek perdebatan itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

Hyukjae menarik baju yang dikenakan Changmin dan Sungmin, ia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia harus pergi dulu, karena hari memang sudah siang dan ia harus menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi editan artikel untuk sebuah percetakan majalah.

Pekerjaan baru Hyukjae adalah menjadi editor tidak tetap di sebuah percetakan majalah di kawasan Daegu, karena baginya pekerjaan itulah yang tidak membutuhkan pembicaraan dan dapat mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada tumpukan kertas bertinta itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan caranya Hyukjae berjalan meninggalkan dua namja yang masih menatap sendu punggungnya yang beranjak menjauh. "Dia masih belum mau bicara ya, hyung?" Changmin memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta sepeninggal Hyukjae.

Sementara pemuda yang di ajak bicara Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyambut aktifitas paginya. "Bahkan semalam ia menangis lagi." Jawab Sungmin iba dengan kenyataan itu. "Aku muak dengan kerapuhannya. Aku membenci Lee Donghae yang membunuh tawa Hyukkie!" Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Membuat pemuda jangkung itu tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini, tempat yang setidaknya bisa sedikit membuat hatinya hidup. Yah, seorang Lee Hyukjae berjalan menuju sebuah panti asuhan di dekat tempatnya bekerja. Ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya disana dengan melihat anak-anak kecil bermain.

"Hyukkie hyung!" Seorang bocah mungil berlari menghampirinya, ia segera mendekap namja pirang yang berdiri di hadapanya itu. Mata bulatnya menatap wajah yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil itu.

"Hyukkie hyung, yoogeun kangen cama hyung…" Anak kacil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara yang dipeluk membalas dengan mengusap kepala bocah kecil imut itu. Ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Anak itu segera menarik namja pirang yang masih mematung di depan pintu, penghuni panti ini sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran seorang Lee Hyukjae yang selalu dalam keterdiamannya, hanya anggukan, gelengan dan beberapa isyarat kecil yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara.

"Hyung… cini-cini, aku kenalin cama hyung balu di cini. Eomma yang nemuin dia pas pingcan di jalan…" Yoogeun menyeret Hyukjae untuk menemui seseorang yang disebut hyung baru itu. Ia hanya menurut saja saat salah satu dari namdongsaeng kecilnya ini membawanya ke lapangan belakang.

"Han hyung!" Teriak Yoogeun dengan nada ceria. "Cini Yoogeun kenalin cama Hyukkie hyung…" Lanjtnya sambil berlari menghampiri namja tinngi yang tadi memunggungi mereka.

Terlihat jelas ia masih terluka, buktinya beberapa perban melilit sekitar kepala dan lengan kekarnya. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan senyuman ramah dan menenangkan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hyukjae berdiri. Menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Annyeong, Tan Hankyung imnida." Ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan, ia tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae yang masih diam.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi bibir kemerahannya. Ia tak membalas perkataan namja itu sehingga membuat namja tampan bernama Hankyung itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu?" Tanya Hankyung spontan. Pemuda itu hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong dan ekspresi datar, entah kenapa dalam hatinya Hankyung melihat kepedihan dan luka yang terpancar dari sosok manis ini.

"Han hyung tidak loleh bicala begitu… Hyukkie hyung tidak pelnah bicala cama capapun." Terang bocah kecil bermata bulat itu. Hankyung hanya mengernyit bingung. 'Apa pemuda ini bisu?' Pikirnya.

"Emm… Mian, apa kau tidak bisa bicara err Hyukkie-Sshi?" Tanya Hankyung yang dirundung penasaran itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang bisa menyayat hati saat Hankyung yang melihatnya.

Tatapan mata sendu, senyum pilu yang dipaksakan, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir merah delimanya dan seluruh kemisteriusan yang menyakitkan dari namja di depannya itu sukses membuat Hankyung penasaran dengan sosok indah yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya.

'Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di balik semua kemisteriusan sosoknya?' Tanya Hankyung pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar seperti sebuah ketukan di atas lantai marmer gedung megah itu. Bunyi itu berasal dari high heels yang menumbuk lantai. Seorang wanita dengan dress anggun selututnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan double door yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oppa…" Suaranya beresonansi memanggil seseorang yang menjadi penghuni tempat tersebut. Namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam, hanya sunyi yang menembus pendengaran wanita cantik itu.

Dengan tak sabar ia menerobos masuk kamar bercat putih itu, di dalamnya berdiri seorang pria yang sedang memandang tanpa arah pada pemandangan di luar sana, bahkan ia tak peduli dengan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Oppa… Sudah dua minggu kita menetap disini, tapi oppa sama sekali tak beranjak dari ruangan ini. Bukannya ini yang oppa minta? Hidup normal meninggalkan Black Fire dan memulai semua dari awal." Yeoja tersebut meminta penjelasan. Benar saja, kedatangan mereka ke Daegu memang untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

**Donghae_POV**

.

Ck, menyebalkan! Kenapa yeoja ini tidak berhenti menggangguku. Oke ini memang keputusan fatalku, aku yang memang tak bisa melihatnya terluka di depan mataku malah memilih jalan meninggalkannya. Hyukkie… Bagaimana kabarnya yah?

Sejak kejadian malam itu aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat sosoknya, yang terakhir tertekam dalam ingatanku adalah sosoknya yang terluka memandang kosong padaku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan lain yang lebih baik dari pada aku.

Aku sudah mencarinya selama ini secara diam-diam. Yah, karena aku tak mungkin membiarkan Yoona sekali lagi menyakitinya. Namun tak ada hasil yang kudapatkan, dia seolah menghilang tanpa jejak. Begitupun Sungmin hyung yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Oppa…" Suara memuakkan itu lagi. Kenapa yeoja tak punya hati itu masih ada di dekatku? Belum lelahkah ia aku acuhkan selama ini? "Jawab aku oppa?" Pintanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kita kemari untuk hidup normal, tapi kenapa kau tak biarkan aku hidup sendiri saja?" Ujarku dingin.

"Bukankah oppa yang memilihku ketimbang namja bodoh itu, oppa sendiri yang bilang di depan mainanmu itu. Jadi wajar aku ada di dekatmu, lagi pula aku sudah meminta appa untuk mempersiapkan pertunangan kita." Yeoja keras kepala bernama Yoona itu beranjak menjauh dari tempatku.

Sungguh aku tak habis pikir, semua orang telah tertipu dengan tampang cantik dan lembutnya, mereka tak tahu siapa yeoja yang mereka banggakan itu. Tidak lebih dari seorang iblis kejam yang licik. Cih, ia berhasil membohongi appanya dengan mengatakan selama ini ia sedang menimba ilmu. Namun kenyataannya dia menjadi pemimpin organisasi Black Fire dan membawa serta diriku di dalamnya.

Muak, aku muak berada disini. Dengan langkah gusar aku meninggalkan tempatku mengurung diri, akan kucari udara segar kota Daegu yang kutempati kini.

.

.

Kini aku sedang menikmati udara luar yang menyejukkan, dengan pepohonan yang menjadi pelindung dari sinar matahari siang yang tak begitu terik. Kulihat sebuah kedai ice cream yang ada di ujung jalan sana. Aku ingin menikmati ice cream.

Hah, aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya, hanya dengan menyebut ice cream aku jadi mengingat namja manis yang sampai kapanpun akan mengisi hidupku. Ia sangat menyukai strawberry ice cream. Aku bisa mengingat dengat jelas senyum yang merekah dibibir indahnya saat aku mengajaknya membeli ice cream, ia akan menampilkan senyum polos yang sangat kurindukan saat ini.

Langkahku terhenti saat tak jauh dari sana kulihat sosok yang amat kukenal sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja jangkung yang ada di sampingnya. Reflek aku berlari mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang mungkin saja dapat membawaku bertemu Hyukkie-ku.

"Su-Sungmin… Hyung…" Panggilku begitu ada di dekatnya, ia segera menoleh dan menatapku tak percaya. Sementara namja jangkung itu hanya mengernyit tak mnegerti. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan mata Sungmin hyung berubah dingin dan menyakitkan, entah kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu.

"K-kau!" Suara Sungmin hyung mendesis dingin ke arahku. Aku jadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa ia menatap penuh kebencian padaku. Apa karena aku telah meninggalkan Hyukkie dulu?

"Hyung?" Panggilku dengan sedikit canggung, ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan wajah yang dihiasi ekspresi dingin yang kentara.

"Mau apa kau?" Ucapnya padaku dengan menatap tepat dimataku.

"Minnie Hyung, dia siapa?" Pemuda jangkung yang ada di sampingnya bertanya. Sepertinya ia menyadari ada yang berberda dari sosok Sungmin saat ini.

"Dia Lee Donghae, Lee Donghae yang tak punya hati." Jawaban Sungmin hyung sungguh menusukku. Kenapa dia berkata begitu? Apa dia tak tahu jika aku mengambil keputusan meninggalkan Hyukkie hanya untuk menyelamatkannya?

Mata pemuda jangkung itu terbelalak. Ia hanya menatapku dengan pendangan yang tak dapat kuartikan maksudnya, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat. Tak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Mau apa kau Lee Donghae? Ah, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tuan Lee Aiden." Sinisnya.

"Aku mau mencari Hyukkie, apa hyung tahu dimana dia?" Tanyaku langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Aku tak mau berbelit-belit, apa lagi dengan situasi yang aneh seperti ini.

"Heh, untuk apa kau mencarinya? Belum puas kau menyakitinya?"

'Deg!'

Aku memang telah menyakitinya, tapi apa aku salah jika aku ingin melindunginya dengan cara itu? Seharusnya Sungmin hyung tahu alasanku saat itu, iapun juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?

"Hyung, aku melakukannya karena ingin menye—"

"Ya aku tau." Potongnya cepat pada ucapanku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. "Aku tahu kau tak ingin ia terluka bukan? Tapi asal kau tahu akibat dari keputusanmu saat itu! Hyukkie hancur tak tersisa. Kau yang membuatnya terpuruk dalam kerapuhannya. Kau—" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenpa semua jadi begini? Mendengar pernyataan itu membuatku menjadi sakit, hatiku rasanya terkoyak saat mengetahui bahwa ia menderita karena ulahku.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau hanya akan menghancurkannya lagi." Sungmin hyung segera berlari meninggalkanku yang mulai goyah, aku tak tahu apapun yang terjadi padanya sejak saat itu, aku juga tak tahu jika karena ulahku aku telah menyakitinya, dia memang rapuh tapi aku tak berniat membuatnya hancur.

Tubuhku lemas, aku terduduk di jalan yang lumayan ramai itu. Orang-orang yang tadinya melihat kearah kami kini telah kenbali pada aktifitasnya. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku dan membimbingku ke tempat yang lumayan sepi, di sebuah kursi panjang di tepi jalan ia mendudukkanku.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih tenang, walau sorot matanya menyimpan banyak perasaan yang beradu di otaknya. "Apa benar kau Lee Donghae?" Pertanyaan itu hanya kubalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Aku tak peduli siapapun kau, tapi aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat Hyukkie seperti sekarang." Ucapanya tanpa melihatku.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan yang mulai tak nyaman.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas setahun lalu aku membantu Sungmin hyung—sepupuku—untuk menjaga sesorang yang sedang koma, tubuhnya lemah, bahkan dokter pun mulai menyerah. Menurut mereka semangat hidup Hyukkie sudah musnah, jadi ia tak mungkin membuka mata selamanya. Yah bisa dibilang nasibnya sama seperti mayat hidup."

Kubiarkan namja itu bercerita dengan sendirinya. Dadaku sesak mendengar segala yang terucap dari bibirnya. Kenyataan pahit tentang seorang Hyukkie. Dan itu karena ulahku.

"Namun suatu ketika keajaiban membawa kesadarannya. Memang Hyukkie berhasil bangkit dari komanya, tapi ia tak bisa bangkit dari kehancuran hatinya."

Pemuda di sampingku it uterus saja bercerita, cerita tentang kenyataan yang semakin memperdalam penyesalanku, bagaimana tidak? Karena ulahku Hyukkie-ku koma, ia menjadi orang yang berbeda, bukan lagi seorang Lee Hyukjae dengan senyum polos dan tulusnya, tak ada lagi Lee Hyukjae yang penuh semangat dan keceriaan, Lee Hyukjae yang sekarang hanyalah manusia yang hatinya telah hancur, ia hidup namun hatinya seolah mati.

Aku tak sanggup berbicara lagi, lidahku kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hanya mendengarkan kenyataan pahit yang kutorehkan pada orang yang seharusnya ku lindungi sepenuh hati. Akulah yang menghancurkan hidupnya, aku yang memadamkan api semangatnya yang terakhir.

"Asal kau tau, dulu ia pernah mengalami hal yang menyakitkan dan berhasil bangkit dengan susah payah. Namun kau malah membuatnya terjatuh di lubang yang sama menyakitkannya, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit. Dan akibat dari itu…" Aku sudah tak mau mendengar lagi sudah cukup aku mengetahui kehancuran orang yang ku sayang karenaku.

"Dia tak mau membuka suara lagi, dengan kata lain dia seperti orang bisu." Pemuda itu menutup ceritanya dengan sebuah kenyataan lain yang benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahananku, air mataku menerobos keluar, mengalir deras tanpa henti.

Pantas saja Sungmin hyung membenciku, aku telah mengakibatkan dongsaeng kesayangannya menjadi sedemiakian rapuh dan hancur berkeping-keping karena kebodohanku. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Pemuda jangkung tadi meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kubangan penyesalan yang pasti akan menghantuiku selamanya.

.

**End Donghae_POV**

.

.

Sepasang kaki Hyukjae melangkah di tengah keramaian kota Daegu sore itu. Warna cerah langit yang merupakan warna biru bercampur oranye menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan sang awan tak ada yang berarak rendah. Semua terlihat indah dan memukau mata.

Rasanya sedikit dari perasaan Hyukjae yang tersisa ingin menikmati keindahan yang disuguhkan alam untuk menghiburnya, namun seolah rasa bahagia dalam hatinya telah tertutup oleh sebuah kekecewaan atas segala dusta yang pernah menghancurkannya.

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depannya, namun ia berniat mengambil jalan berputar, saat ia akan berbalik tangannya ditarik kasar hingga tubuhnya berbalik mengahdap sang penarik tadi.

Ia menatap kaget pada orang yang sedang mencengkeram lengannya, itu adalah pamannya. Kenapa ia kembali lagi menemuinya? Dan dari mana mereka tahu kalau Hyukjae pindah ke Daegu?

Rasa takut menjalarinya saat ia dipaksa memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam tersebut, ia mencoba berontak namun tak bisa, saat tubuhnya dibanting kedalam jok ia hanya mencoba kabur dengan usaha yang sepertinya sia-sia. Mengingat pintu mobil yang terkunci.

"Hm, kau tak mungkin kabur lagi, bocah sialan!" Ucapan dingin itu di lontarkan pada Hyukjae yang masih bersih keras untuk lolos dari cengkeraman yang terasa menyakitkan itu. "Ah, kau pasti pensaran kenapa kami bisa menemukanmu, bukan?" Lanjut pria itu.

Hyukjae memang peasaran, tapi ia sekarang tak peduli lagi, ia lebih peduli dengan keselamatannya yang terancam jika berada bersama paman dan bibinya itu.

"Kami sengaja menyuruh orang untuk mencari keberadaanmu, dan sekarang kau tak akan lolos lagi." Tanpa persetujuan siapapun wanita yang bernama Yuri itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae sampai sejauh ini. "Cepat buat dia diam, dia menyusahkan kalau begini." Desisnya memerintah suaminya.

Dengan cepat lelaki paruh baya itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik yang telah berisi cairan obat dan menusukkannya pada lengan Hyukjae. Sementara sang empunnya lengan hanya menahan rasa sakit dan pusing yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya gelap membawa serta dirinya.

.

.

Sungmin hanya mondar-mandir tak tentu arah sejak tadi, sementara pemuda jangkug bernama Changmin di sebelahnya sibuk menghubungi beberapa nomer yang berbeda di hpnya, mereka berdua sedang dilanda kecemasan karena Hyukjae yang sejak tadi pagi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hari sudah beranjak larut tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Hyukjae, raut hawatir kini menghiasi wajah kedua namja tersebut. Mereka tak akan bisa merasa tenang jika Hyukjae belum diketahui kabarnya.

"Bagaimana Changmin-ah? Apa ada kabar tentang Hyukkie?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Changmin. Sebuah gelengan dan helaan nafas frustasilah yang menjadi jawaban dari namja di sebelahnya.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?" Gumam Sungmin lirih, tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan yang sangat tidak ia harapkan. "Apa Donghae yang membawanya?" Ujar Sungmin menimbang sekelebat pemikiran yang melintas di otaknya.

"Tidak mungkin dia Hyung, dia bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tantang keberadaan dan kondisi Hyukkie, lagi pula aku tak yakin dia bisa menyakiti Hyukkie." Balas Changmin santai.

"Lalu siapa? Dan lagi… Memang Hae tak mungkin sengaja menyakiti Hyukkie, tapi yeoja sialan yang bersamanya bisa saja membuat Donghae bertindak bodoh lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu suasana jadi diam dan hening, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, lebih pada pikiran masing-masing yang sedang berkalana jauh.

.

.

Matahari belum sempurna menampakkan wajahnya di langit pagi, namun dua orang ini telah bergegas meninggalkan bangunan kecil di bagian kota Daegu tersebut. Mereka bergegas menuju halte untuk menanti bus pertama pagi ini. Keduanya sudah berniat akan mencari Hyukjae ke panti asuhan tempat dimana Hyukjae sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"Hyung, busnya datang." Panggil Changmin pada sosok aegyo yang sedang duduk setengah mengantuk itu.

Sedikit enggan namja aegyo itu berjalan menuju bus yang kini berhenti tepat di depan mereka, suasana masih nampak sepi, tentu saja hal tersebut dikarenakan belum waktunya ornag-orang melaksanakan kegiatannya.

Dua orang namja itu duduk berdampingan di bangku belakang, keduanya hanya mengisi kesunyian itu tanpa ada pembicaraan. Hingga tiba-tiba bahu Changmin merasakan berat di pundaknya yang tak diketahui apa itu. Namun begitu melihat bahwa itu adalah kepala Sungmin yang bersandar padanya dengan wajah tidurnya yang tenang membuat Changmin tak berkutik sama sekali. "Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sampai Hyung." Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap lembut kepala hyungnya itu.

.

.

Kini mentari boleh duduk di singgahsana kekuasaannya, meninggalkan malam yang bersinar tanpa bulan dan memberi sinaran tersendiri bagi suasana pagi ini. Derap langkah membentur pelan di teras sebuah bngunan luas bertuliskan panti asuhan itu, namun masih belum ada kegiatan yang terjadi disana.

Tok… Tok… Tok

Suara ketukan di pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu membuat sang penghuni bangun dari mimpinya, terdengar suara sahutan dari dalam. Suara yang masih asing di telinga keduanya.

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja asing berdiri di hadapan dua namja yang mematung di balik pintu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap pemuda asing berwajah oriental tersebut ramah.

"Ah… Kami ingin bertemu dengan Jung Nari ahjumma." Suara Cahngmin yang memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja tadi.

"Silahkan masuk, biar aku panggilkan dulu." Selesai mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk, namja asing tadi segera menemui Jung ahjumma, pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sosok yang mereka cari berjalan menuju ruang tamu, masih dengan pemuda tampan tadi disampingnya. Setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia ahjumma bernama nari itu tersenyum ramah pada dua pemuda yang tak asing di matanya.

"Ada apa Sungminnie, Changminne, tumben sekali kalian pagi-pagi sudah kesini?" Wanita itu bertanya langsung dengan senyuman yang bertengger di wajah cantiknya yang sama sekali tak termakan usia.

Sungmin menjawab dengan agak gugup, ia sendiri merasa tak enak menganggu orang sepagi ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur hawatir pada sosok rapuh Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba hilang. "Kami kemari ingin menanyakan… Apa Hyukkie menginap disini?" Ungkap Sungmin terus terang.

"Hyukkie?" Pekik kedua orang itu bersamaan namun suara Hankyung terdengar lebih lirih.

"Sejak kemarin ia tak pulang ke rumah Ahjumma, jadi kami putuskan mencari kemari, dan melihat reaksi kalian sepertinya ia juga tak ada disini. Mungkin lebih baik kami mulai melaporkannya ke kantor polisi saja." Putus Changmin yang memang sudah memiliki rencana seperti itu.

"Tunggu…" Sebuah suara yang cukup asing terdengar di ruangan itu, suara itu berasal dari salah satu penghuni ruangan yang jujur saja belum di kenal Sungmin maupun Changmin. "Bolehkah aku membantu mencari?" Tanyanya.

Mereka yang ada disana hanya memandang bingung pada sosok itu. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, namja tadi akhirnya memilih menjelaskan maksudnya dengan tingkat ketenangan yang luar biasa ia berbicara.

"Aku ingin membantu kalian mencari pemuda bernama Hyukkie itu. Entah kenapa sejak pertama bertemu dengannya aku merasa tertarik padanya. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik cahaya matanya saat aku pertama melihatnya. Ada kesedihan dan kehancuran disana."

"Kau pernah bertemu Hyukkie?" Ketiga suara itu berkoar bersamaan menembus gendang telinga Hankyung.

"Yah, tepatnya kemarin siang. Yoogeun yang mengenalkannya padaku. Tapi dia hanya diam saja, apa kalian bisa menjelaskan tentang itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi ketiga suara itu kembali menyuarakan pertanyaan bersama.

"Tentang Hyukkie. Semua yang ada pada Hyukkie." Pinta Hankyung, yah ini kesempatan baginya untuk mendapat informasi tentang orang yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikirannya. Ia benar-benar dilanda rasa penasaran yang besar.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin pemuda ini bermaksud baik, begitulah pemikiran mereka dan hal itulah yang membuat satu-persatu kata terucap dari mulut mereka secara bergantian membentuk sebuah kronologis carita pahit di masa lalu.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda meringkuk di ujung ruangan dengan luka yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya yang sayu hampir terpejam erat namun kembali terbuka ketika ia merasakan sebuah lecutan ikat pinggang menghajar habis tubuhnya. Air mata kembali menggenang beriringan dengan sebuah ringisan kesakitan yang terdengar seperti helaan nafas.

Kini bahkan ia tak mampu lagi merasakan keberadaan tubuhnya, semua hanya terasa sakit yang kian menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu, sudah habis batas kesadarannya menerima kembali mimpi buruk ini. Hanya dalam hitungan detik kesadarannya pergi meninggalkan raga rapuhnya.

"Hey kau terlalu berlebihan menghajarnya, dia jadi pingsan sekarang." Seorang wanita cantik berkata dengan nada culas yang kentara.

"Aih, salahnya telah membuatku kesal!" Nada kekesalan terdengar jelas saat ia membalas pembicaraan tadi.

"Tapi kita tak dapat memaksanya menandatangani surat alih kuasa ini. Kalau dia setengah sadar mungkin kita bisa memaksanya menyerahkan seluruh warisannya pada kita." Lanjut wanita itu memberi argument.

"Yah, tunggu dia sadar. Aku akan memaksanya kalau melawan." Kata pria yang notabene adalah suami wanita bernama Yuri itu acuh. Tanpa kata lagi ia meninggalkan ruangan pengap yang ada di bangunan tua tempat mereka menyekap pemuda malang itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Selamat tidur bocah." 'Bukk!' Yuri pergi beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu dengan memberi hadiah tendangan hingga tubuh yang semula telungkup menjadi terlentang. Menampakkan seluruh luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

.

.

"Hallo… Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"…"

"Apa? Gudang tua perbatasan Daegu sebelah selatan yah? Baiklah, kalian hubungi polisi, besok kita kesana." Kalimat itu menghentikan percakapan yang terjadi, sambungan telepon pun telah ia putuskan secara sepihak.

Matanya menatap dua wajah yang sedang memandang hawatir dan penuh tanda tanya padanya, namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang semakin meningkatkan rasa penasaran dihati dua namja itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat Hyukkie berada. Dan besok pagi-pagi sekali kita kesana." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang dan senyum yang terpasang diwajah tampanya.

"Sungmin-ah, Changmin-ah, kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya sekarang." Kedua namja yang namanya disebut tadi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kini mereka bertiga telah meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih gading itu dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga bikin sekuel buat FF YOU yang kemarin…

Saatnya balas Ripiu…

**MutyaHyukjae : **_**Aloooow yeah saya udah terusin ini epep, mungkin bakal jadi two shots… okeeee saya haehyuk shipper loh! Moga suka Mutya-sshi… Gomawo ripiunya…**_

**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf : **_**Alow ka, tau ajah kalo aku rada Psicho gitu… iya lagi demen nyiksa orang… makasih banget udah mau baca epepku lagi, epep kamu yang kemarin keren~ nah ini aku buatin sekuelnya. Moga suka ^^**_

**Kykyucloudsomnia : **_**Hahaha iya saya pengen buat Suami saya menderita dikit disini… ini sekuelnya… moga suka deh! Gomawoooo~ udah ripiu dua kali o**_

**Teukteuki Jewelfishy :**_** Yeeeee mian kalo kemarin gantung, ini udah saya buatin sekuel di tengah ngebelanknya otak saya~ Semoga suka walau ini masih TBC… hehehe**_

**Yehyuk Eunhae : **_**Yeeeeeey Makasih *HUG* hehehe makasih udah suka ff n aku *Plak* kekeke iyah ini aku lanjutin loh, rencana Twoshots tapi masih baru part 1. Doain aja cepet update… kekeke gomawo for RnR…**_

**Unykyuminmin : **_**Huweeeee…/ Umm abaca epep abalku… Gomawoooo*HUG umma* Makasih umma, aku bakal berusaha lagi meski dilanda cobaan disini. Makasih umma udah bikin aku bangkit buat epep lagi n makasih udah baca epepku…#Nangis bombai# ini lagi dibikin sekuel, hehe maaf menantu umma aku bikin menderita, tapi mungkin bakal happy end kok umma!**_

**Ryu ha na : **_**Aniiiiiii~ jangan bawa suami saya~ *Narik peluk Hyukkie* Wah author yang sering bikin Uke Hyukkie dating buat RnR epep abal saya… Gomawooo Baca sekuelnya yah!**_

**Elf4ever : **_**Demikian epep angst latihan saya bikin orang nangis? Makasih~ *Cupcupcup* iyah saya juga mikir kasian banget hidupnya belum merasa enak sama sekali. Kekeke okeeeeeee ini sekuelnya moga sukaaaaaa yey…**_

**Cumanakecil :**_** Yuhuuuu chingu gomawo udah negur saya… n makasih infonya yah… maklum saya gak pernah baca guideline Cuma accept doank… kekeke**_

_**NOTE :**_

_**Saya bakal tetep di FFN sampai seluruh epep saya dibumi hanguskan, saya juga menunggu pertimbangan owner tentang RPF ini…**_

_**Selama belum hilang saya bakal tetp disini… reader yang masih ingin ketemu sama saya n epep saya jika benar-benar tak mungkin lagi berada disini bias hubungi saya di:**_

_**Akira_.id**__** atau Hyukkie Akira Everlastingfriend (Facebook)**_

_**.id**__** atau Hyukkie_Akira08 (Twitter)**_

_**.com**__** bagi yang ingin baca epep saya jika ffn benar-benar ditutup untuk RPF dan jika seluruh archieve saya lenyap… Kekeke**_

_**jangan hawatir reader semua… kita hadapi bersama… kita adalah keluarga… kita saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi… mungkin ini kekanak-kanakan tapi saya saying reader dan author SPI semua… saya akan bertahan walau saya di bashing ato di cap jelek. Saya tetap akan di rumah SPI… kita bersama sampai akhir ya…**_


	2. Chance

**Disclaimer**: This fan-fiction is mine.

**Cast** : Changmin dari karakter Changmin Dating on earth.

Sungmin, Donghae, Hangeng dan Hyukjae dari karakter dari Sungmin, Donghae, Hangeng dan Hyukjae attack on the pin up boy.

Lee Hyukjae *Suami saya* #Titik gak pakai koma#

**Pairing****:**Donghae x Eunhyuk and other.

**Chapter : 2 End**

**Warning****:** TYPO karena TANPA EDIT ULANG. Alur maksa dan chara…

.

.

.

**ONE ( Chance )**

.

.

Let's Start

.

.

Ruangan gelap nan pengap itu berisikan erangan yang keluar dari bibir namja manis yang kini tengah membuka matanya dengan terpaksa.

rasa sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi luka menganga. mata indah itu mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan pencahayaan minim yang menerpa selaput beningnya.

sedikit menggeliat, membuat tubuhnya didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa. matanya mencoba menganalisa sekitarnya, semua nampak sama seperti sebelumnya. gelap dan pengap.

namun, baru saja ia akan memikirkan bagaimana cara kabur dari tempat tersebut, aroma benda terbakar segera menyapa indra penciumannya. ditambah teriakan panik dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya membuat rasa panik menjalar tubuhnya.

dengan susah payah ia mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan terikat pada sebuah tiang yang ada diruang tersebut.

disekitarnya kini terasa panas, api yang membakar gedung tua itu telah menyebar hingga tempat ia berada.

kini ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh kobaran merah menyalah dan asap mengepul yang semakin menghimpit pernaafasannya. masih terus berjuang namja manis bernama Hyukjae tersebut berusaha keras melepaskan diri. rasa takut mengahntui dirinya kini. 'Tuhan, selamatkan aku... Ku mohon...' Pintanya dalam hati.

air mata kembali mengalir deras, saat mengetahui posisinya sedang terkepung saat ini, 'Sedikit lagi!' ucapnya menyemangati diri.

tak lama kedua tangannya telah bebas, dengan tergesa ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa hancur berkeping-keping itu untuk bergerak. memaksa meninggalkan tempat itu, walau sekali dua kali ia harus terjatuh. walau kini dadanya terasa sesak karena menipisnya pasokan oksigen sama sekali tidak membuat semangatnya untuk hengkang dari tempat itu sirna begitu saja. 'aku harus pergi dari sini...'

.

.

.

Hankyung bersama dengan Changmin dan Sungmin menatap nanar bangunan tua yang kini tinggal puing-puing yang tak berbentuk lagi. seolah takdir mempermainkan perasaan mereka. membuat harapan yang mereka tanam dalam hati lenyap tanpa bekas. tak tersisa sedikitpun kemungkinan yang sekiranya mampu membuat hati mereka menghela nafas lega.

Baru saja mereka mengetahui tempat keberadaan Hyukjae, namun kenyataan lain menyentak mereka. kenyataan tempat tersebut telah terbakar habis dan tak ada korban selamat yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hyukjae. sementara korban lain yang terjebak di dalam sudah dipastikan menjadi hangus.

"I-ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk, kan?" Suara Changmin memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta disana.

tak ada satupun dari temannya yang lain menyahiti pertanyaan itu. mereka tahu benar ini nyata dan bukan mimpi. walau pada kenyataannya mereka sama-sama ingin hal tersebut hanyalah sebgian dari mimpi buruk mereka. dimana saat kedua mata mereka terbuka semua akan kembali seperti semula. dan nyatanya itu semua hanyalah sebuah ketidakmungkianan.

"Ini nyata. kenyataan terlalu pahit untuk kita hadapi. Hyuk-" Ucapan Hankyung terpotong oleh sentakan Sungmin, kedua bola mata indahnya telah mengalirkan air mata yang menganak sungai.

"Tidaaaaaaaak! Itu bohong... Hyukkie tak mungkin meninggalkan kita dalam keadaan seperti ini... itu musta...hil..." Ucapan Sungmin semakin lemah. detik berikutnya seluruh kesadaran Sungmin telah lenyap dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Ditengah malam yang sunyi sosok Hyukjae sedang mencoba melangkahkan kaki lelahnya mencari tempat untuk berlindung. ia tak tahu jalan mana yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah, dan kerana itulah ia hanya ingin melangkah sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan.

"Tak kusangka kau selamat oppa..." Sebuah suara yeoja beresonansi di gendang telinganya yang mulai berkedut karena dinginnya malam.

Hyukjae mencoba membalikkan badan, tepat dihadapannya sosok yang paling tak ingin ia temui di dunia ini berdiri dengan senyum manis yang ia tahu hanya tipuan semata.

"Oh, aku lupa. kau tak bisa bicara yah? Hm, padahal aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu tentang Aiden oppa."

Hyukjae hanya mentap tak mengerti pada nama yang baru saja terucap dari bibir tipis Yoona.

"Ah, maksudku Donghae oppa. Kau meningatnya kan Hyukjae-sshi?" Mendengar nama orang yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri dalam hatinya tersebut disebut setelah sekian lama lenyap tanpa berita membuat jantung Hyukjae berdetak keras. sangat keras bahkan seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kau mengingatnya yah... atau bahkan kau masih mengharapkan cintanya?" Yoona mulai berbicara lagi, ia bahkan tidak peduli harus berbicara sendiri tanpa mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya. hanya satu tujuannya saat ini, ia ingin Hyukjae menghilang dari kehidupannya, menghilang dari hati Donghae yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih mencintai Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya masih saling menatap dalam diam, Yoona berdiri menghadap Hyukjae yang tengah menatap balik dirinya dengan pandangan tak percaya. mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. di sebuah ujung jalan yang sunyi, tepat di tepi pagar pembatas yang melindungi mereka dari tebing curam yang berada tepat di kiri jalan.

"Kami akan menikah dan memulai hidup baru. namun untuk itu... kau harus menghilang dari hati Donghae oppa selamanya." Ucap Yoona penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae membelalakkan mata tak percaya, kenapa dengan dirinya? bukannya Donghae sudah menyatakan semuanya.

menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak pernah sekalipun mencintai Hyukjae, mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Hyukjae hanyalah bagian dari permainannya untuk megusir rasa bosan saat Yoona tak ada bersamanya?

mengingat hal itu membuat hati Hyukjae seperti diiris pisau yang tajam, perih dan sakit sekali rasanya. ia tak mengharapkan DOnghae untuk tulus mencintainya seperti ia yang tulus mencintai Donghae, tapi ia juga tak pernah mengharapkan Donghae berkata sedemikian menyakitkan seperti saat itu.

.

.

.

Larut dalam pemikirannya Hyukjae bahkan tak menyadari jika Yoona tengah memberikan senyuman selamat tinggal padanya, hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya telah menyusur kerasnya batu-batu tebing nan curam. dan sebuah tatapan kosong menyembul dibalik kedua iris hitam Yoona saat menyaksikan musuh abadi-baginya-tengah menghilang dibalik terjalnya batu yang menumbuk dirinya. "Selamat tinggal Lee Hyukjae..."

.

.

.

tiga tahun kemudian

.

.

.

Sosok Donghae sedang menatap dari jauh sosok lain yang sedang tersenyum lemah pada anak-anak kecil yang sedang mengelilinginya, berebut mendapatkan satu cone ice cream yang di tangan pucatnya. walau hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh dan walau waktu berjalan meninggalkan kenangan mereka, namun sama sekali tak melepaskan sosok malaikat yang kini telah kehilangan sayapnya karena dia, karena kesalahannya dan karena kebodohannya.

Ia telah mengetahui semuanya, meski terlambat namun ia berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahannya pada Hyukjaenya.

.

.

.

Dibalik pintu kaca yang tertutup rapat sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat berambut merah sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan sendok dan gelas kotor yang akan dibawanya menuju dapur. ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari, meskipun harus bertumpu diatas kursi rodanya, ia sama sekali tak merasa putus asa bahkan merasa terbebani dengan kekurangannya.

Memang hingga detik ini ia belum sepenuhnya mengingat masa lalunya, namun ia tahu jika semua yang menimpanya merupakan sebuah kecelakaan. kecelakaan yang membawanya lumpuh untuk selamanya dan satu hal lagi, ia juga tak dapat mengingat sebagian besar kenangan di masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk-ah, sekarang saatnya istirahat dan minum obat..." Sosok namja manis bernama Jungsoo dengan perlahan menghampiri Hyukjae, mendorong kursi rodanya untuk masuk ke kamar yang selama tiga tahun ini ia tempati.

"Tapi, aku tak mau meminumnya hyung... rasanya pahit..." Ujarnya memberi alasan. memang obat yang ia konsumsi berguna demi pemulihan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil dan cenderung menurun. tapi rasa jenuh menyecap rasa pahit membuatnya enggan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." Hanya itu yang bisa Jungsoo ucapkan. jauh dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar Hyukjae atau yang ia panggil Eunhyuk dapat sembuh, atau setidaknya kondisi tubuhnya kembali normal. dengan demikian ia bisa melakukan operasi untuk penggumpalan darah pada otaknya. jika tidak segera diangkat, maka nyawa Hyukjae lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Menurut, Hyukjae meminum semua obat yang diberikan Jungsoo padanya. kemudian tak lama setelahnya ia terlelap dalam tidur yang sama seperti biasanya. hanya gelap dan cuplikan mimpi yang menakutkan sekaligus menyakitkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan memasuki sebuah ice cream shop kecil yang selama beberapa waktu belakangan selalu ia amati. diberanikan dirinya dan hatinya untuk mengahdapi sang malaikat yang sekali lagi menyita perhatiaannya. mengalihkan dunianya.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa tuan?" sosok namja manis tersenyum ke arahnya. kebetulan tempat tersebut sedang lumayan sepi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menemui namja yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu di hatinya.

"Aku... aku... ingin bicara denga Hyukkie. bolehkah?" Tanya Donghae penuh harap. membuat Jungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Hyukkie?"

"Ah... maksudku namja berambut merah itu..." Jawab Donghae lirih. namun masih tetap dapat di dengar Jungsoo.

"Apa tujuan anda menemui Eunhyuk? apa anda mengenal Eunhyuk?" Jungsoo kini menatap serius pada sosok tampan dihadapannya. mencari kebenaran dibalik tujuannya menemui Hyukjae.

"Tentu aku mengenalnya, karena aku adalah bagian dari masa lalunya." dengan kalimat itu, Donghae dapat merasakan satu air mata terlepas dari kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Disinilah ia, di sebuah taman yang nyaman dengan berhiaskan langit mendung. dan sosok lain yang hanya diam di atas kursi rodanya tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin mengingat masa laluku." Satu kalimat pemecah kesunyian terlontar dari bibir pucat Hyukjae. hal itu sukses membuat Donghae terbelalak dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Mengapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa ia tanyakan.

"Karena, saat pertama melihatmu aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa disini." Ucapnya sambil meremas dada sebelah kirinya. dan dari suaranya Donghae tahu, namja rapuh dihadapannya sedang berjuang menahan air mata. "Rasanya sesak... sekali." satu isakan telah lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Tapi... itu tidak adil, kau harus mendengarkan penjelanku Hyukkie..." Pinta Donghae dengan nada memohon. terlihat jelas kesedihan disana.

"Tapi aku tak sanggup. semua terasa sakit. bahkan hanya untuk mengingat sosokmu di masa laluku membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. sakit luar dalam..."

"Tidak Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu dan kau pasti mengetahuinya." Donghae kini berlutut di hadapan Hyukjae yang hanya menunduk diam.

"Aku Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu dan itu berlaku untuk selamanya. aku sama sekali tak mencintai Yoona." Mendengar hal itu sedikit demi sedikit bayangan buram berputar di dalam memori ingatan Hyukjae membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau harus tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu dulu. itu karena aku mencintaimu Hyukkie. Aku tak mau Yoona melukaimu lebih dari itu, dan hal itulah yang ku katakan untuk membuat Yoona percaya. aku mengatakan diriku mencintai Yoona dan bukan kau. saat itulah aku menagis Hyukkie, hatiku hancur melihat sosokmu yang menangis karena kebodohanku Hyukkie..."

Seiring dengan cerita yang mengalun dari bibir Donghae, kembali memory itu berputar dalam otaknya. membuat kepalanya terasa berkedut ingin pecah. membawa tumpah ingatan menyakitkan yang dengan bebas menyembul keluar dari kotak memori yang terkubur lama.

"Hen...tikaaaaarggh!" Teriak Hyukjae sambil menekan kuat kepalanya yang seoalh hampir meledak tersebut. air mata menganak sungai, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan penglihatannya kabur oleh butiran embun yang menggantung di pelupuk mata.

disisi lain gambaran masa lalu masih terus berputar secara acak dalam ingatannya, membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menghimpitnya, ditambah kenyataan bahwa sosok di hadapannya dalah bagian terpenting dari masa lalu itu.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie... Hyukkie..." Donghae semakin panik melihat Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengerang kesakitan, bahkan ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi Donghae mendekap erat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Biar...kan...aku melupakan masa... laluku Tuhan..." Rintih Hyukjae lemah.

"Rasanya sakit sekali Donghae... sakit... saat mengetahui bahwa aku masih mencin-" Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong oelh ciuman hangat dari Donghae, jujur ia tak sanggup melihat malaikatnya terluka dan kesakitan karenanya. hanya lewat ciuman inilah mereka berbagi segenap rasa yang tak dapat terucapkan lewat kata.

berbagi kehangatan dalam pagutan bibir yang hangat di tengah guyuran hujan yang mulai membasahi keduanya dan juga air mata yang mengalir bersama derasnya siraman air dari langit.

Donghae masih mempertahankan posisi itu saat menyadari erangan kesakitan terakhir Hyukjae. Dan Donghae pun sama menagis dalam ciuman panjang saat dirasakannya bibir Hyukjae yang mulai dingin dan tubuhnya yang mulai roboh kedalam dekapannya.

ia tak mau mengakui ini, tapi inilah kenyataannya. ciuman terakhir yang menyakitkan namun sarat akan cinta. cintanya dan cinta Hyukjae. mungkin inilah yang disebut Long Kiss Goodbye.

karena disinilah ia sekarang. tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada sosok yang telah tiada dalam pelukannya, membawa sosok yang ia cintai untuk selamanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, namun sayang takdir tak dapat menyatukan mereka. tapi mungkin di lain waktu cinta mereka bukan hanya berakhir setragis ini. cinta mereka akan indah di kehidupan mendatang, karena just ONE that they believe... it is LOVE.

Author's Note

Mianhae saya lama update karena kesibukan sebagai murid kelas 3SMA yang menyusahkan. Tapi tetap saya lanjutkan cerita ini meski maksa sekali alurnya.

Oke, cerita lain saya belum tahu akan saya lanjut atau tidak, karena untuk sementara saya akan **SEMI****HIATUS** mendekati **HIATUS** dan cerita saya yang lain, selama belum ada waktu luang saya **DISCONTINUED**… sekali lagi mianhae… kalau mau cari saya sekedar neror minta lanjut epep atau mau kasih semangat bisa hubungi saya di **Hae-hyukkie****Akira****Everlastingfriend**…

Ucapan makasih buat para reviewer saya… mian gak bisa balas satu-satu… lain kali saya balas kalau lagi senggang… kekeke

Bagi yang gak mau baca di bawah ini skip saja yah

**Ucapan Terima kasih untuk reviewer ONE chap 1**

**Yehyuk eunhae**

**mutyaHyukjae**

**Park Yeon Young**

**Dina IchiHitsu jewelsHyukkielf**

**HanaJJ**

**Ryu ha na**

**Sasha angel**

**hyuki**

**Jewel LeeAihara**

**Ucapan Terima kasih untuk yang udah Riview MARRY U KYUMIN**

**LittleLiappe**

**Hie**

**Lee Soo Hyun**

**Shywona489**

**MeFishy**

**Jirania**

**Ryu ha na**

**Parkyoonha Evil princess**

**Evil pumkin**

**Widiwmin**

**Lee hyeri**

**Pity mbumkyumin elf4ever**

**Ji yoo**

**Terakhir ucapan terimakasih untuk reviewer IT IS TOO**

**Inkyu**

**Hyukkie**

**Haehyuk pluss hanchul**

**Yehyuk eunhae**

**Ryu ha na**

**Sena**

**Lee Soo Hyun**

**widiwMin**

**Max Hyera**

**Kang min hyun**

**Lovehaehyuk**

**Mrs. Hyukjae**

**Cherry kim**

**Dina IchiHitsu jewelsHyukkielf**


End file.
